


Brothers

by fandomfreak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little bit of Sterek, Other, Post Letharia Vulpina, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott and Stiles comforting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfreak/pseuds/fandomfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles asks Scott for one last favor. Scott can't bring himself to do it, but he will. Anything for his brother, no matter how much it hurts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote last night. I got the idea from the whole "suicide is a recurring theme this season" plus Mama Argent's death and the fact that Stiles will probably end up trying to kill himself for the good of Beacon Hills. I really doubt it would happen like this but that's what fan fiction is for, right? Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy it.

It’s too late to save Stiles. The realization hits Scott hard and he feels like the life has been sucked out of him. He grabs Stiles and hugs him tightly. “I’m not going to give up on you. I’ll find a way to save you, just give me more time, please.”

“Scott,” Stiles says softly, clinging to his best friend, “you can’t save everyone. It’s okay, you’ll be okay. It’s just a part of life.”

“No. You can’t die, Stiles. I need you. You’re my brother.” Scott’s tearing up now.

Stiles pulls back and smiles at him. “And I’ll always be your brother. My death will not change that.”

“But it’s not fair. You’re still have so many things to experience. You haven’t even lost your virginity yet.”

Stiles smiles sadly. “I learned long ago that life isn’t fair. But, Scott, listen to me. It’s going to hurt a lot for a long time but you’ll heal and move on. I promise, brother. Everything will be okay.” He pats Scott’s back before sitting on the edge of his bed. “Like Derek said, this town needs someone to protect it, someone like you. You need to kill me to keep this town safe.”

Scott shakes his head adamantly. “I can’t,” he whispers.

Stiles sighs softly. “I know it’s hard but you have to let me go. It’s in everyone’s best interest, including mine. Please, Scott, if you can’t do it for yourself and this town, do it for me.”

Scott’s vision is blurred by his tears. How can Stiles ask him to do this?

“Remember when we were kids and we vowed to always protect each other? ‘Just the two of us against the world’, remember? This is me protecting you. I am asking you to kill me but if I have to, I will end my own life. I just asked you because I don’t want my dad to think I willingly left his side…” He blinks away tears before continuing. “It’s okay if you can’t. I have a backup plan. I just ask that you stay here with me. I don’t want to die alone,” he explains, voice cracking.

They’re both crying now and they turn to each other for comfort, just as they always have. They don’t have much time before the nogitsune takes over again. They need to act quick.

“Wait,” a voice from the window says.

Scott and Stiles both look up to see Derek entering through the window. He enters quickly and pretends not to notice that they’re both crying.  
“We can still save Stiles. We just need a few more days.”

Stiles shakes his head. “It needs to be now.”

“Why are you being so stubborn? Do you want to die?” Derek demands angrily.

“Of course not but I have had to sit by and watch as the nogitsune takes over my body and hurts everyone around me. Do you know how much it killed me to watch as my own two hands almost killed my best friend? Do you think I enjoy knowing that I’ve killed people? That Isaac may die because of me? I can’t do this anymore. I refuse to be a helpless victim to this asshole spirit. I refuse to hurt any of you guys. I would rather die than have to watch my own body betray me another day. This needs to be done and I will do it with or without you guys and you can’t stop me.” Stiles rubs his eyes and walks over to his dresser. “As much as I hate to do this, I’ve ‘borrowed’ my dad’s gun to do the deed. I just need to write a suicide note and I’ll be gone.”

“Don’t,” Derek says, grabbing Stiles’ arm. “Please, just give us more time.”

“Why do you care so much, anyways? I thought you were incapable of caring,” Stiles jokes half-heartedly.

“I’ve always cared, I just hid it well,” Derek admits, loosening his grip on Stiles.

Stiles leans in, lightly kissing Derek’s lips. “We could have been great together, you and I. Maybe next time.”

Derek looks surprised for a few seconds before recomposing himself. “I’m not letting you do this.”

Stiles grabs Derek’s hands in his, intertwining their fingers together. He looks down at their hands as he squeezes Derek’s hands gently. “Sourwolf,” he murmurs. “If you love me let me go.”

Derek closes his eyes, a single tear escaping. “What if I can’t?”

“Of course you can,” he reassures, letting go of Derek’s hand to stroke his cheek. “You did it for her. You can do it for me.”

Derek sighs softly, leaning in to Stiles’ touch. He can feel his heart breaking all over again. He’s shaking now but he knows he needs to be strong for Stiles like he was for her. He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes, looking directly into Stiles’ soft brown eyes. “What do you need me to do?”

Stiles smiles. “Just promise me that you’ll let your walls down and let people in. Promise me that you’ll keep living and when you think of me, you’ll think of who I was before, not who I’ve become over the past few weeks. Promise that you’ll take care of Scott and help him through this; that you’ll never leave his side. Promise to watch over my dad and keep him company. You both need it.”

Derek nods slowly, trying to remember every single detail about Stiles. He never wants to forget the exact position of every mole, or his crooked smile. He closes his eyes and sees the goofy Stiles he’d learned to love over the past year. He smiles at Stiles, knowing that this will be the last time they ever see each other. “I promise. I…”

Stiles kisses Derek once more. “I know. Me too. Please wait downstairs. Once I’m gone, remember your promises.”

Derek savors every last second of that kiss before obeying Stiles and heading downstairs. He will be able to hear everything, even though he doesn’t want to. He will be able to pinpoint the exact moment Stiles’ heart stops beating and that’s the worst part of it all, that he will be so close, yet unable to save him.

“Scott,” Stiles calls out, turning his attention back to Scott.

“Yeah?” Scott replies from the window. He’s been watching the stars while Stiles and Derek talked.

“It’s time.”

Scott hops back into the bedroom. He hopes he’s doing the right thing. “I’ll do it.”

“You will?” Stiles asks, surprised.

“Yeah. For you.”

Stiles is crying again and so is Scott so they hug again, basking in the comfort of each other’s arms.

“Thank you,” Stiles whispers, briefly resting his head on Scott’s shoulder.

“A-anything for you, brother,” Scott says in between sobs.

“I love you, brother.”

“I love you too, brother.”  
\- - -  
Stiles is ready. He’s decided to take a few sleeping pills, just enough to knock himself out. Scott will then slash his throat. It’s a peaceful death, Stiles thinks. The last face he will see will be that of his brother and he will not feel the blood pouring out of him, he will not be aware of taking his last breath. He wishes it could be different but it can’t, and he’d like to think he lived his life to the fullest. He’s hurting more for his loved ones than he is for himself. How will they survive without him?

“You’ll take care of my dad, right? And Derek?”

“Of course.”

“And you’ll take care of yourself too, agreed?”

“Agreed.”

“You won’t blame yourself for any of this, will you? I don’t want you to live your life feeling like you are responsible for my death. That’s no way to live, take it from someone with firsthand experience.”

“I will work hard to not feel guilty.”

“Pinky promise?” Stiles asks, holding out his pinky.

“Pinky promise,” Scott repeats, squeezing Stiles’ pinky with his own.

“Good,” Stiles says. He looks at the ground. “How should we do this?”

Scott sits down on the bed, patting his lap. “Take the pills and rest your head right here.”

Stiles is relieved Scott is taking control. He was afraid of backing out at the last second. He is terrified and as the minutes pass, he begins to doubt this plan more and more.

Stiles quickly swallows three pills and goes over to the bed. He rests his head on Scott’s lap and curls up towards Scott. He knows it won’t be long before the pills have the desired effect.

“I’m scared,” he admits after a few seconds of silence. He lets go of everything he’s been holding back since this all began. “I don’t want to die,” he cries out.

“I know,” Scott whispers, running his hand through Stiles’ messy hair. “I’m scared too, but it’s going to be okay. I promise.”

Scott blinks and looks down at Stiles. All he can see is the frightened 8 year old boy that snuck into his room the night his mother died, shivering uncontrollably. He remembers sitting with Stiles’ head on his lap, just like this, exactly 8 years ago, comforting his distraught best friend. Now, that is all he sees and the grief he feels threatens to consume him. He takes a deep breath and tries to keep it all together so he can comfort Stiles.

He can see the pills taking effect a while later. Stiles is pretty much all cred out, as is he. He watches as Stiles blinks rapidly, trying to keep himself awake. He clears his throat and begins to sing.

_The time for sleep is now._   
_It’s nothing to cry about._   
_‘Cause we’ll hold each other soon._

Stiles’s lip trembles. “Scott?” he asks, reaching out for Scott.

Scott leans down, lightly kissing Stiles’ forehead. “It’s okay. I’m here. I won’t leave you. Go to sleep, okay? This will all be over soon.”  
Stiles nods, grasping Scott’s hand. “Goodnight, brother.”

“G-goodnight, brother,” Scott mumbles, tears streaming down his face. Stiles is asleep now. He looks into his best friend’s face one last time before closing his eyes and slashing his throat. He can feel the hot blood against his skin, can smell it, can hear Stiles’ heartbeat slowing and then stopping altogether. He feels his best friend’s body go limp and that is when he finally lets himself feel.

He’s rocking back and forth with Stiles’ body in his arms. He keeps kissing Stiles’ face and whispering sorry. He can’t think, feels like he can’t breathe. He’s lost the most important person in his life and feels like he has died along with Stiles. He can’t do this without Stiles, without his other half, his partner in crime. He wipes all the blood from his friend, whispering soothing things. He wants to believe everything can only get better from here but how can they when there will be no more Stiles? How will the sun rise without his goofball around? How can the world go on without Stiles?

“Scott,” Derek says, trying to take Stiles’ body from him.

“No!” Scott screams, clinging to the last bit of his best friend he has left.

Derek manages to overpower him. He takes Stiles’ body and gently places it on the bed. Then he grabs Scott and pulls him away.

“No!” Scott repeats over and over until his voice is practically gone. “He needs me! He needs me!”

“Scott,” Derek says, shaking him. “He’s gone. He doesn’t need you anymore but we still do.”

Scott takes a shaky breath. He knows Derek is right but he can’t go on, not without Stiles.

“Remember your promises to him.”

He blindly reaches out and hugs Derek. Surprisingly, Derek hugs back.

We need to get through this, for him,” Derek reminds him.

Scott nods. He wonders if he will ever feel okay ever again.  
\- - -  
People say time heals all wounds, but there are some wounds nothing will ever heal. Scott learned this the hard way after losing his best friend. Life still goes on, and that’s the worst part. How can life just go on after such a great loss? But it always does and always will.

It’s been 20 years and not a day goes by that Scott doesn’t think about Stiles. Some days are great and he remembers all the good things, like when they used to play pranks on Coach Finstock or snuck into each other’s rooms in the middle of the night just to talk. Other days are difficult just to get through without feeling angry and bitter at life and how Stiles’ last weeks were spent. He knows he’ll never truly be okay again because he lost a big part of himself that night, but all he can do is keep trying for Stiles. Always for Stiles.

“It’s time,” he announces to his mom and the sheriff. “Get ready to meet the newest member of the Stilinski- Mccall family.”

He approaches them with a small bundle of blankets. In it is his first-born son, whom he has named after the most important person in his life. “Mom, Sheriff, this is Stiles Mccall. Stiles, this is Grandma and Grandpa.”

“Oh my god, let me hold him,” his mom coos, reaching out for her first grandchild.

Scott gladly hands his son over and looks over to see how the sheriff is taking the news. He can see tears in his eyes.

“You named him Stiles?” the sheriff says, voice thick with emotion.

Scott nods. “It’s a great honor to name my son after my late brother, the bravest person to ever walk the earth.”

The sheriff hugs Scott. He has no words to express how much this means to him.

“Did you name him Stiles or Stiles’ actual name?” Melissa asks, rocking her grandson.

“Stiles. Just Stiles. Stiles Mccall-Stilinski. Sounds nice, doesn’t it?’ Scott responds, smiling.

The sheriff and Melissa both nod at him. “He’s beautiful,” the sheriff says.

“He is. I hope he grows up to be half the man Stiles was. I’m counting on you to help me raise him, Sheriff. I don’t know what you did with Stiles but it was clearly the right thing because he was a great person.”

The sheriff smiles. “This little guy will be a little troublemaker, just like my son was. I can feel it.”

“Good,” Scott says. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
